Das Lächeln
by Rycitia
Summary: Ein kurzes Stück, über die total unbekannten gg Charaktere, die keiner kennt... Kakei POV


Eine LawfulDrug-fanfiction! #cheers# Ist kurz, aber voller Anspielungen, Deutungsmöglichkeiten, Hintergründigkeiten.... #hehe#

Have fun!

* * *

**Das Lächeln**

Ich lächle.

Ich lächle immer. Vielleicht haben die beiden es schon bemerkt, vielleicht nicht. Noch keiner durfte je mein Lächeln sehen. Ein _echtes_ Lächeln. Und darum lächle ich immer.

Rikuo stemmt eine der Kisten auf den Tresen, schlichtet Haarpflegeprodukte daraus in ein Regal. Manchmal schießt er einen Blick in den hinteren Teil des Ladens. Kazahaya nimmt abgelaufene Cremen aus einer Box und ersetzt sie durch neue. Ich lächle abermals.

Amüsant.  
Wirklich köstlich.  
So vehement, wie sich die beiden gegeneinander stoßen, als hätten sie Angst davor, zur Ruhe zu kommen. Nun, sie spielen geschickt. Aber ich spiele listig.

„Hier, Kakei. Die Rechnung der gelieferten Waren." Ein Blatt Papier ladet in meinen Händen und ein Kuss an meinem Hals. Ich lehne mich sanft gegen Saiga. „Danke."  
„Wie lange willst du sie denn noch schuften lassen? Morgen ist doch Sonntag."  
„So lange, bis wir fertig sind. Und morgen werden sie auch nicht viel Zeit haben."  
„Ach so." Saiga grinst. „Du Fiesling. Lässt sie am Sonntag arbeiten."  
„Nur, wenn sie wollen."  
„Du weißt genau, dass Kudo will."  
„Weiß ich das?"  
Ein Engelslächeln. Und Saiga lacht.  
„Richte schon mal das Geld her."

Der Wasserkocher pfeift stürmisch. Ich hebe ihn von der Platte, gieße das kochende Wasser über das Teesieb und füllt zwei Tassen mit dem Heißgetränk.  
„Danke."  
Saiga nimmt mir die Tasse aus der Hand, schnüffelt am Tee. „Was ist das für einer?"  
„Ich habe heute beim Einkaufen einen Neuen entdeckt, heißt _Zimtgold_. Schmeckt er dir?"  
Saiga nimmt einen prüfenden Schluck, grinst dann. „Nicht schlecht. Und wie viel Zucker hast du da rein getan?"  
„Gar keinen."  
„Du lügst."  
„Meinst du?"  
„Wenn du so grinst, dann ja."  
Er kann unterscheiden. Ich lächle anerkennend.

„Die beiden sind schon ganz schön lange aus."  
„Keine Sorge. Sie schaffen es bestimmt."  
„So wie jedes Mal?"  
„Sonst würde ich ihnen den Job doch nicht geben."  
„Schlitzohr."  
„Aber es macht ihnen doch Spaß."  
„Spaß?"  
„Natürlich."  
„Ich glaube, sie sind viel mehr mit Streiten beschäftigt, als den _Spaß _an der Sache zu bemerken."  
„Du meinst, sie sind viel zu sehr _miteinander_ beschäftigt."  
„Das auch, ja."  
Ein Lachen.  
„Wenn sie zusammen sind, vergessen sie wirklich alles andere."  
„Stimmt."  
„Denk nur an das Fest....glaubst du, _einer_ von den beiden hat bemerkt, dass ihnen gut die Hälfte der Besucher nachgeschaut haben?"  
„Nein. Das haben sie bestimmt nicht bemerkt."  
„Oder es bemerkt und sich nicht darum gekümmert."  
„Weil sie sich nur....für einander interessiert haben."  
„Schlaues Bürschchen."  
„Danke für die Blumen."  
Wir trinken den Tee.

„Glaubst du, sie finden es einmal doch noch heraus?"  
„Oh, vielleicht..."  
„Du weißt es doch."  
„Weiß ich es?"  
„Immer diese Frage."  
„Ich weiß doch selber nicht, ob ich es weiß. Wie soll ich dir dann anders antworten können?"  
Ein Engelslächeln. Diesmal lacht Saiga nicht.

„Ahya!" Kazahaya wirft sich auf die Couch. „Wir haben es geschafft!"  
Aufgeregt streckt er mir ein Band mit einigen Perlen daran entgegen. Ich untersuche sie kurz, lächle dann. „Gut gemacht. Euer Honorar...bitte schön."  
Ich reiche ihnen zwei Kuverts. Kazahaya hüpft jauchzend auf und ab, Rikuo nimmt das Geld kommentarlos entgegen.  
„Und, wie ist es gelaufen?" Saiga lehnt sich grinsend gegen das Sofa.  
„Ach." Rikuo zeigt den Ansatz eines schelmischen Lächelns. „Der Idiot hätte sich fast selber in dem Haus eingesperrt...."  
„Stimmt nicht! Du hast mit den Schlüssel aus der Tasche gezogen!"  
„Oho, dichtest du mir jetzt auch noch das Talent zum Taschedieb an?"  
„Ah...Idiot!"

Ich lächle.  
Ich lächle immer.

„Genug für heute! Geht jetzt schlafen, morgen wartet Arbeit auf euch!" Munter klatsche ich in die Hände und scheuche die beiden aus dem Büro.  
Saiga schenkt mir einen Blick, von dem ich genau weiß, was er bedeutet.  
„Und morgen geht der Ehekrach weiter."  
Ich lächle. „Solange wir keinen haben...."  
„Das würden sie nicht mal bemerken. Sie haben doch mit sich selbst genug zu tun."

Ich lächle.

* * *

#lächel# Wie war's? #hehe# 

Bitte, bitte, Reviews! Thanx!


End file.
